


He Found Me

by satanchangedmypresets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanchangedmypresets/pseuds/satanchangedmypresets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny has a strange Christmas gift for Dean. </p><p>[possible Season 8 Spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Found Me

Dean had nearly thrown a fit until Sam agreed to go to this strange town in the middle of nowhere. To top it all off, their case turned out to be the simplest salt and burn ever, and Dean immediately bailed to go find a bar. Typical Dean, but something felt off, so he followed.

The first thing he learned was that time in Purgatory had made it 1000 times harder to follow Dean without being noticed. Dean was constantly checking over his shoulder, and he’d turn at the slightest sound that made him think something wasn’t right.

Luckily, it was easy to hide among the decorative trees and landscaping that this town apparently went through so much effort to maintain. It was crowded, close to Christmas, so Sam could keep Dean in his sight without appearing too much out of place.

He lost sight of Dean for only a few seconds, but when he pulled out of the crowd, he saw Dean standing off the sidewalk talking to a strange man in a driver’s hat and black over coat. Sam ducked into an store and watched them through the windows.

* * *

Dean sighed in relief when he spotted Benny outside the bakery, a pink box with Christmas bows on the bench beside him. He stood when Dean walked over and handed him the box.

“Merry Christmas, brother,”

“Aw, I didn’t get you anything,” Dean laughed, glancing inside the box to see a freshly baked apple pie. He drew a long breath of the sweet scent before closing it, laying a hand on Benny’s shoulder.

“How are you?”

“I’m making it,” Benny drawled, and Dean sat next to him on the bench. “How are you?”

“Making it,” Dean repeated back to him, shrugging. The pie was warm on his lap, but he felt sick. “Any luck?”

He didn’t have to look up to see Benny shake his head. “I know what it must be like, brother. I watched you tear Purgatory apart to find him, and to lose him like that…”

“Yeah, well…” Dean sighed. “Keep looking. I’m not giving up on him if I have to go back in there myself and get him.”

“You never did tell him how you felt.”

Dean sighed, wishing he could deny it like he used to be able. They’d been throwing it into his face for years.

_He likes you._

_You know, the one in the dirty trenchcoat who’s in love with you._

_He was your boyfriend first._

_There you’ll find your angel._

_Where’s your angel?_

_Too much heart was always Castiel’s problem._

Dean let out a slow, shuddering breath as he ran a hand over his face. “You’re right. I didn’t, and I should’ve. I will.”

Benny nodded slowly, and Dean suddenly laughed. “Sorry, I didn’t get you anything.”

“You could give me the pie back.”

Benny laughed at the glare Dean gave him and shook his head, brushing the first flakes of snow off his jacket as he stood up.

“I didn’t find anything, brother.” He said softly and Dean frowned, standing as he stared at the vampire. Benny smiled at him, his eyes bright with the kept secret.

“He found me.”

Dean stared at him, wide-eyed, and barely even glanced up when Sam came bounding over. Sam looked pointedly to Dean for an explanation, but Dean could hardly get a breath in. Benny laughed and offered Sam a hand.

“You must be Sam. I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

“Benny!” Dean yelped. “Are you saying you found Cas?”

“Nope.” Benny smiled. “Done told you that he found me. Apparently, he tried to call you, but he didn’t have your most recent number. Couldn’t find you because of those special ribs of yours, but he found me just fine.”

“Where is he?” Dean snapped, cutting off Benny’s obvious attempt to continue the story. Sam still looked blankly between the two, trying to piece their relationship together. Benny just turned and pointed and Dean could just see the familiar shape of Castiel, recognizing him even without the trench coat, obviously borrowed clothes and clean shaven.

He was running before he’d realized he’d made the decision to move, pushing through the crowds, and Castiel just stood there, waiting with a tiny smile that was all Cas.

Dean ran straight to Castiel and crashed against him, flinging his arms around Castiel’s shoulders, and Castiel laughed into his shoulder, folding his arms around Dean’s waist. Dean clutched the angel to him, relishing the pain that had come with the contact, proof that Castiel’s grace was still alive and well, and he trembled as Castiel’s hands ghosted up him back as if reacquainting himself with familiar flesh. He realized that this was exactly what Castiel was doing. Castiel knew him cell by cell, atom by atom. He knew every dip and curve of his flesh as intimately as Dean himself did, and suddenly Dean was laughing, pulling away and brushing his hand over Castiel’s now smooth cheek.

“What, no more peach fuzz?”

“Benny suggested that it would be uncomfortable were we to engage in more intimate activities.”

Dean thought back to those last few months in Purgatory, reaching back in the darkness to find Castiel’s hand and cling to it, a few hurried kisses when they had a moment to breathe. He looked forward to getting to know _his_ angel ‘intimately.’

He glanced back at where his brother was steadily glaring at him, arms folded over his chest, while Benny simply gave him a thumbs up. So he casually flicked Sam his middle finger, earning a more callous bitchface no doubt, but Dean didn’t see it as he turned and caught Castiel’s lips with his own.

Their first kiss had been a hurried thing when a Leviathan got too close and Castiel was bleeding so much that for a second, Dean thought the angel had stopped breathing and immediately fell into CPR. Castiel had gasped when their lips touched however, his eyes flashing open and Dean carried him the rest of the way, slick mud making their path treacherous but Benny was always at his side, steadying him.

The second had been when he woke to Castiel tracing his face with his fingertips. He’d been using the angel’s lap for a pillow, and as he lazily watched Castiel through half-lidded eyes, content to remain in his dream, Castiel had cupped his face with both hands and brushed their lips together. Feather light, and moments later they’d had to run.

A few more, in between desperate runs for their lives, but never more than quick things like anxious assurances that they were each still alive.

This…this was different from the start.

They had nowhere to go, no one to run from, so Dean pulled Castiel close against his chest, and Castiel melted against him. Castiel’s arms were tight, claiming, against his back, his hands splayed wide as if to cover as much skin as possible.

Castiel responded easily when Dean began to move, experimenting against his lips, Dean nipping his bottom lip lightly and then soothing it with his tongue. Castiel gasped, his lips parting ever so slightly, and Dean licked along the seam of his lips, moaning loudly when Castiel opened his mouth, sucking Dean’s tongue within. Dean shivered as Castiel lay their tongues together, tentative touches, and Dean sought out every untouched corner of Castiel’s mouth. He ran his hand through Castiel’s hair, tugging his head back so Castiel lay open for him.

Their breath fogged when they parted, breathing heavy, and Dean smiled, resting his forehead against Castiel’s.

“You know, I think those ‘more intimate activities’ could become a thing.” Dean laughed, still unwilling to let Castiel go too far.

“I certainly hope so,” Castiel replied, indignant, and Dean laughed brightly.

From across the market, Sam watched the two with a soft smile and he shook his head, turning to look at the strange man next to him.

“You don’t get to call him ‘brother.’” Sam stated shortly and Benny laughed.

 


End file.
